Overlord Manga Chapter 04
This is the fourth chapter of the Overlord Manga. Summary Nigun Grid Luin is not particularly amused by the arrival of the two unknown entities and threatens that it is a foolish move to even appear before him. To this, Ainz Ooal Gown simply replies that him arriving at the place is because he knows there is no way he will lose to the likes of Nigun. Then, Ainz begins his inquiries into the angels he sees before him. Nigun is perplexed that the masked man in front of him would ask such a simple question regarding the Archangel Flame but he is also confused when Ainz speaks of the word YGGDRASIL. It is something that he has no knowledge whatsoever. Feeling frustrated, Nigun once again demands that Ainz tells him where is the whereabouts of Gazef Stronoff. Ainz calmly answers that Gazef is currently back in the village, the place where Nigun had threatened to destroy when he spoke with Gazef and it is a great displeasure that Nigun would even want to destroy something of which he has decided to protect. Ainz states that Nigun will die in great misery and pain before taking the Mask of Envy off, showing what he truly looks like under the mask. The view of the skeletal appearance of Ainz has Nigun immediately on his toes and he promptly orders the angels to attack. Two of them rammed their flaming swords through Ainz's body. Nigun sniggers at Ainz's supposed demise until he sees the two angels struggling in Ainz's grasps. Ainz suffers not a bit of damage from the swords, as he explains to Nigun that such a weak attack would pose no threat whatsoever to him. Right after finishing his explanation, Ainz slams the two angels to the ground so hard that the two angels die instantly from the impact. This is something none of the members of Sunlight Scripture has ever expected to happen. Next, Nigun gives the order that all the available Archangel Flame are to attack Ainz immediately. However, Ainz simply use Negative Burst to wipe all the angels attacking him out of existence. This causes an ever-greater shock to Nigun than simply seeing two angels crushed to death. Out of desperation and fear, Nigun's subordinates start to throw all kinds of spells at Ainz, all of which are familiar to Ainz and similarly inflict no damage whatsoever in the end. Nigun calls the Principality Observation, the most powerful angel on the field, against Ainz but it is burnt to nothingness from Ainz's spell. Forced to use the trump card stored away, Nigun takes out the Sealing Crystal he has and begins the summoning. The sight of the Sealing Crystal puts Ainz on high alert as he understands fully what a Sealing Crystal is capable to contain. Calculating the risk that a Seraph Empyrean may be stored within the Crystal, Ainz has decided that he may have to put his all into the ensuing fight. The appearance of Dominion Authority instead of the expected Seraph Empyrean has Ainz in a few seconds of pause as the summon is simply too weak to be even considered a threat and he feels like an idiot for all the mental preparation he did. He even tells Nigun straight to the face that the Dominion Authority is nothing more than a child's plaything. Infuriated by Ainz's words, Nigun has the Dominion Authority use Holy Smite on Ainz. Fully expecting Ainz to be obliterated by the seventh rank spell, he is struck dumb when he sees Ainz surviving the attack taking nothing more than negligible damage at most. Albedo, who has been silent up until this point, nearly loses any form of restraint when she bears witness to the damage done to her liege but she is stopped when Ainz proclaims that he wants her to retain her sweet smile. Without wasting a second, Nigun orders the Dominion Authority to attack again but is ultimately demoralized when the angel implodes itself from the Black Hole cast by Ainz. In a last ditch effort Nigun tries to bargain his way out of the situation, even offering the lives of his subordinates just to have himself spared. The response he receives later breaks all his will as Ainz recites the very threat he has spoken, word by word, before everything fades to black and awakening to find himself staring at Neuronist Painkill right before she starts her interrogation. At the throne room back in Nazarick, Ainz makes a declaration to all denizens of Nazarick that he is henceforth known as Ainz Ooal Gown should they wish to call him. It will be their prime objective to spread the name of Ainz Oal Gown, the name which will one day tower over all heroes and the likes that none will have any doubt in its power. In secret, Ainz hopes that the name will one day reach the ears of all or any of his comrades should they be found in this unknown world. After Ainz has left, Albedo tells Demiurge to recite what he heard during the night he accompanied Ainz to all the Floor Guardians present. Demiurge speaks of how Ainz thinks that world domination is an interesting idea to everyone present. Finally, Albedo orders all the Floor Guardians to do all they must to present the world, the one that is like a jewel box, to the rightful ruler which is Ainz Ooal Gown. Major Events * Ainz Ooal Gown defeats the Sunlight Scripture. * The Sunlight Scripture is sent to the Frozen Prison in the 5th Floor. * The Battle of Carne Village ends. * Momonga officially renames himself as Ainz Ooal Gown. * The Floor Guardians secretly alters the plan of spreading the name of Ainz Ooal Gown to world domination without Ainz's knowledge. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Ainz Ooal Gown * Albedo * Nigun Grid Luin * Sebas Tian * Demiurge * Mare Bello Fiore * Cocytus * Touch Me (Flashback) * Ulbert Alain Odle (Flashback) * Bukubukuchagama (Flashback) * Warrior Takemikazuchi (Flashback) * Peroroncino (Flashback) * Tabula Smaragdina (Flashback) * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Aura Bella Fiora New Characters * Neuronist Painkill Abilities Used Spells/Skills: * Higher Tier Nullification of Nature * Negative Burst * Charm * Hold * Iron Hammer of Righteousness * Fire Rain * Hell Flame * Holy Smite * Black Hole Known Locations * Re-Estize Kingdom ** Outskirts of Carne Village Chapter Notes * This chapter first appeared in Monthly Comp Ace April 2015 Issue. * Ainz reveals his skeletal face earlier to Nigun Grid Luin and the Sunlight Scripture. * Nigun did not accuse Ainz and Albedo with being Demon Gods. * Ainz did not ask Albedo to use her skill to protect him from what he thought to be the Seraph Empyrean. * Unlike the novel and anime there was no sign of the Slane Theocracy spying on the Sunlight Scripture mission. * Nigun is terrified at the sight of Neuronist before being tortured in the torture chamber. * The scene where Ainz and Albedo return to Carne Village and meet Gazef then return to Nazarick is skipped. Navigation pl:Rozdział 4 Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters